A Love Beyond Time
by logan
Summary: ok this is kinda weird.... tai is thinking! yeah i know it's hard to believe! just kidding you all know i love tai and sora (not like that) but this is in part about how time moves differently in the digiworld. it is taiora, and a bit of tkarie, and some


Ok I don't own anything. No money, no talent, etc.... digimon belong to their owners. As do tai and Sora and the rest..... let me know what ya think of this crap I call writing at................... [logan91235@aol.com][1] also I am dead for ideas of fics or pics.... so if you have any taiora ideas I would love to hear them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"A Love Beyond Time"

By. Logan

  
  
  
  
  
  


How long have I loved her? Days? Years? Centuries? .... it seems so much longer then that...

  
  


Tai lay on the cool pre morning grass. There was soft delicate pearls of dew on the lush green grass. He listened to the sounds of the night around him. The soft chirping of what sounded like crickets, the soft rustling of the cool breezes through the trees.

  
  


He looked up to the sky. It was a deep vast endless black speckled with stars. The skies seemed clearer in the Digiworld for some reason. Those stars though they had no recognizable constellations gave tai a sense of comfort. They shone down on him like a sea of diamonds.

They were truly beautiful.

  
  


Everything was so different here. From the land to the skies, there were many subtle differences.

One difference was the time.. They had only been in this world for a few days by earth time. But here.... they had spent years upon years. Though their bodies remained as they were when they first entered this world, however their minds had matured beyond their years.

  
  


In a way the digidestined were immortal to age's power. They would live thousands and thousands of years if they chose to remain in this world. Eternal life and eternal youth. For weeks in the real world they could live millennia here......

  
  


It made sense that he loved her so much. They had spent years together, falling in love. Both of them had matured enough in mind to realize the human need for companionship.

  
  


A side effect of the Digiworld.... the loneliness. 

  
  


that was in it's own way the worst part. Having feelings that their bodies were not ready for. Love wasn't just flowers and the goodnight kiss. With love there was lust, and need., and the passion that was now swelling within tai's blood as he thought of her. In the body of the 15 year-old was the soul of a man, a man who like any other man needed companionship. 

this effect of aging made them in some ways freaks. Their minds were half adult and half child. The eternal conflict within the two was maddening. They were on some levels children, on others adults. It was confusing to say the least....

  
  


But confusing or not it was here to stay. Tai couldn't fight this new side of himself, the side that loved Sora more than life...... and in all honesty he didn't want to fight it.

  
  
  
  


He allowed his eyes to slip shut as he let his mind drift over the vast ocean of thoughts that swelled within his mind. 

  
  


Some of them were his thoughts as leader, plans, Objectives, keeping them all alive to see tomorrow. The role of a leader was a hard role to fill. Matt was lucky, though he wanted the responsibility, he was spared the pain of knowing that if we loose someone..... it is your fault.........

  
  


********************************************

Some of the thoughts were of Kari..... She has fallen in love with TK..... there was no denying it. The way they looked at each other was more proof than needed to confirm their attraction. They were hit hardest by ageing beyond their years effect. By all rights they should be playing with toys, not finding excuses to slip away into the forest to do god knows what... 

Kari was a real test for tai's willpower. She was his little sister, and by the unspoken laws of big brothers he should have made it a point to expose TK's vital organs to day light, for what he suspected was going on when no one was looking.... 

yet Kari was in some respects a woman now... And tai had always thought of TK as more of a son.... thus making his whole homicide plan much harder to carry out than if it were someone like Davis who was trying to get with Kari.

  
  


********************************************

  
  


Tai smirked as he thought of Mimi. She was the only one of them who was completely positively effected by the change. Ageing had dulled the airheaded qualities in her that had pushed tai to almost strangling her every day of the journey. 

  
  


Much to the shock of everyone, as she developed an intellectual side to herself she also developed an attraction to izzy who was by far the most intellectual of them all. 

  
  


Tai smirked "love works in mysterious ways..." he thought.

  
  


Poor izzy..... the guy finally gets what he wants most in life. The girl of his dreams falls madly in love with him. And yet he is trapped in his young body..... the obvious lack of a growth spurt was really becoming a annoyance to the two of them. It had become a joke amongst the digidestined that Mimi had to bend down to have a make out session with her boyfriend..

  
  


Tai snickered lightly at the mental image.

  
  


But for the most part they were both very happy.

  
  


********************************************

  
  


then there was Sora...... she was beautiful in both body and spirit. All about her seemed to amaze him. 

  
  


She could be a fierce fighter...... Tai trusted her to defend those she loved with the same ferocity as a mother defending her children. Though by nature she was a gentile loving girl. She could be strong enough to deal with any crisis as it arose. 

  
  


It was an unspoken debate that in tai's absence she would be the next in line to lead, matt and Sora were a very close match in pure ability. Both had demonstrated the skill to take charge of a situation in the past.

Sora was a lover. She was the most tender girl tai had ever met in his life. She brought out a side of tai that even he didn't know existed. That pure love that seemed to radiate from her effected tai in ways he couldn't understand. She made him stronger. 

That blind unending affection she held in her heart for tai alone was the driving force to him. He led the digidestined for her. He had long ago accepted the feelings he had for her. It was these feelings to protect her that made him a stronger leader. It was the desire to make her proud of him that made him a better person.

  
  


She had taught him the meaning of love, and of courage. 

  
  


What good is being brave if you don't have anything in your life you love enough to defend.

what good is love without the courage to hold on to it, regardless of where it leads you.

  
  


Loving Sora was the best thing in his life. He would die for her without a second thought. If she asked he would walk off a cliff. That is what she meant to him......

  
  


His life began with Sora, and it would end with her.

  
  


From the first time she whispered she loved him into his ear he was hooked.

  
  


Sora Takenouchi... my best friend, my first crush, my first lover, my first everything.......

  
  


********************************************

  
  


tai and Sora had always been completing eachother's sentences since childhood.. Now they didn't even need to start the sentences. The repore the two shared seemed to make words obsolete. They knew eachother completely. From soul to soul they were one.....

  
  
  
  


Tai continued to think over these thoughts. He allowed his mind to drift through them as he dozed under the stars. The emotions of joy and pain, happiness and sorrow, and love and hate... all blended into one vast unending ocean.........

  
  
  
  


Tai felt another presence near by.

  
  


He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was. Tai could feel the aura of warmth that seemed to radiate from the girl. He opened his arms in a silent invitation. She joined him of coarse.

  
  


"I missed you tonight.... why did you leave?" she snuggled against him.

  
  


"Just wanted to think a little. Plus I didn't have the heart to wake you."

  
  


He breathed her in softly. The strawberry scent of her hair, her warm sweet breath. For some reason even out here far away from the flower shop where her mom works... she smelled distinctly of flowers. One of the million things he had fallen in love with about her.

  
  


He ran his hand over her cheek, then up to her brow brushing a few arrant strands of her auburn hair out of her eyes.

  
  


He kissed the top of her head, then allowed her to nuzzle her way into the hollow of his neck. Wrapping his arms around her he cradled her within his loving embrace.

  
  


Sora fell asleep to the soft rhythmic breathing of her true love, his hand stroking her hair.

  
  


"I will love you for my whole life Sora Takenouchi, for now and forever I am yours." he whispered against her sleeping form.

  
  


In her sleep her hand moved to him and laid against his chest directly over his hart. He smiled warmly as he mimicked the movement on her.

  
  
  
  


And with that he to drifted off to sleep. Both feeling the other's heart beating, they dreamed contentful dreams..... together.

  
  
  
  


******Let the centuries pass, if we are destined for immorality then let it come, together we can live forever in true happiness. As long as I have you by my side........**

**Immortal life without immortal love is my only fear******

  
  


The end

   [1]: mailto:logan91235@aol.com



End file.
